Escondido y buscado
by Lluvisna
Summary: Era Halloween pero Lammy no saldría a pedir dulces, debía asegurar la seguridad de las personas manteniendo a Pickels dentro de la casa.


**Dejo en mi fanfiction bajo mi seudónimo, lo hice con el derecho que tenemos los fans de fantasear las mil y una aventuras de los personajes de los cuales somos fanáticos, pero hay que recordar que la serie Happy Tree Friends tiene derechos de autor, estos son de Kenn Navarro y la empresa productora es Mondo media minishows, la serie es creada también por muchas otras personas que hacen posible los episodios.**

 **Como nota extra: este fic lo hice centrado en un universo alternativo donde los personajes que conocemos son humanos, el resto tiene varios cambios que se leerán después, que nadie se altere que es solo ficción.**

 **Como curiosidad: Estaba yo viendo capítulos de este serie cuando noto que en el debut de Lammy, al principio sale ella y… "Mr. Pickels"…**

 **¡¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?! Debí parecer idiota siempre escribiendo de forma muy segura "Mr. Pickles", pero de ahora en adelante escribiré bien su nombre y veré si edito todo lo que he escrito de momento.**

 **Personajes principales: Mr. Pickels y Lammy.**

Por fin había terminado de cerrar bien las ventanas y cerrar todas las puertas, hasta les puso un mueble para que no fuera fácil abrirlas.

Estaban en la sala, Pickels la veía sin parpadear, se miraban mutuamente sentados en el suelo y el reloj avanzaba.

Daban las cinco de la tarde y las personas pedían dulces por ser Halloween.

Ella también quería salir.

Quería disfrazarse y pedir dulces, quería divertirse.

Pero no se podía, igual estaba acostumbrada a que su vida fuera distinta a la de los demás jóvenes de su edad.

Solo tenía catorce y vivía sin padres en una casa pequeña de un piso, ellos no la soportaron más y ningún hogar de huérfanos la quería, Lumpy intercedió por ella para recibir una casa que no tendría que pagar hasta ser mayor de edad y tener un buen empleo, porque en su trabajo de medio tiempo organizando los libros de la biblioteca solo le pagaban lo suficiente para comida y la poca electricidad que gastaba.

Su hogar se oscurecía, ella misma cortó la electricidad bajando el interruptor principal y luego lo selló.

Debía mantener a Pickels dentro de la casa a como diera lugar.

Ding-dong.

Eran las seis.

Las piernas se le entumecieron de tanto estar sentada en el suelo, pero se negaba a moverse, debía estar atenta a cualquier movimiento de Pickels que solo estaba acostado en el suelo mirándola.

Finalmente ella cerró los ojos un momento para mover el cuello y estirar las piernas.

Al abrirlos el pepino ya no estaba.

Gritó, se levantó y lo llamó con miedo, tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar.

Revisó tres veces la pequeña casa, cada cajón, caja rincón, cada mueble, revisó las ventanas, la puerta pero nada, no lo encontraba, estaba desesperada por encontrarlo. Abrió por quinta vez el refrigerador y nada: No estaba.

Cansada se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y se puso a llorar en sus brazos pronunciando el nombre de su amigo por varios minutos, necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba cerca de ella, que estuviera ahí frente a sus ojos, que su vista lo tuviera. Al levantar un poco la cabeza lo vio en la otra silla, lo nombró y trató de atraparlo de un rápido movimiento pero él se bajó, lo persiguió hasta la sala y el pepino frente a una pared le hizo la seña de que se detuviera.

Él hizo como que contaba mirando a la pared y luego la señaló.

Quería jugar.

Que ella contara y que él se escondiera.

Temerosa se puso frente a la pared y contó, contaba lento y en voz alta, contó y contó atenta a cualquier sonido. Pickels la ayudó en su misión de mantenerlo dentro de la casa ya que él como buen caballero debía cumplir, por lo tanto tenía que estar escondido hasta que lo encontrara y ella estaba contando, y contando, y contando, él nunca le dio un número limite.

Pero al final ella se perdió en el mil novecientos setenta y nueve, en vez de decir mil novecientos ochenta dijo mil ochocientos, sabiendo su error quiso retomar el número anterior pero se le olvidó, segundos después en silencio supo que ya no había arreglo.

— ¡Listo o no allá voy! — Gritó, sabiendo que su acompañante estaba más que listo por todo el tiempo que ella se tomó contando.

Primero la chica fue a la cocina a tomar algo de agua, tanto contar en voz alta le dio sed. Abrió el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua cuando ahí estaba: Pickels en fruta y cascara. Este al verse descubierto salió corriendo, Lammy tenía que atraparlo.

Ella lo siguió por toda la sala dando vueltas y hasta el baño donde intentó entrar pero no pudo, casi fue atrapado pero escapó y la chica lo siguió.

Estuvo persiguiéndolo por un buen rato y se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de que por la oscuridad ya estaba tropezándose con algunos muebles, así hasta que cayó al suelo con una silla, Pickels, caballeroso como siempre era con ella se acercó para saber de su estado, grave error, la chica lo agarró y con una sonrisa triunfal se declaró ganadora y se sentó con él en el pequeño sillón de la sala.

—Estoy cansada— Le dijo poniéndolo en sus piernas, él de pie se puso a señalarla y sacudir sus brazos, Lammy sonrió — ¡Sí! Aún quiero divertirme— Entonces le señaló la puerta principal y ella dejó de sonreír.

Él quería salir.

—No señor Pickels, no podemos salir a divertirnos— La miró y acarició su bigote —Porque, pues, verás— Mordió su labio inferior y una lágrima se le escapó — ¡Terminarás matando a alguien! — Le gritó levantándose haciéndolo caer.

Siempre asesinaba a alguien, siempre, y ella se lamentaba y soportaba que la culparan.

Que importaba que al día siguiente todos los muertos estuvieran vivitos y felices, quitar las vidas así era malo, malo y doloroso tanto para la víctima como para ella.

Pickels entonces fue hasta la puerta.

Lammy lo siguió.

Él subió el mueble y comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta, ella sostuvo la perilla atrapando el par de pequeñas manos impidiéndole seguir.

—No saldremos— Dijo secamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta la puerta estaba algo abierta y Pickels estuvo a punto de salir si no fuera porque cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

Y se aplastó la mano.

Lammy gritó de dolor, con la mano derecha que nunca abandonó la perilla abrió la puerta y despegó su mano izquierda del marco de la puerta, después cerró la puerta y empujó con la cadera el mueble. Se sentó en el suelo y con lágrimas de dolor vio su mano aplastada, parecía que si la movía muy fuerte la mitad que contenía la mayor parte de sus dedos caería.

Su amigo se acercó, le vio la mano y luego la señaló a ella.

Le estaba echando la culpa.

— ¡Siempre es mi culpa! — Le gritó y le dio un manotazo con la mano buena lanzándolo lejos, ella se levantó del suelo manteniendo la mirada en el pepino.

Él se levantó, tomó su sombrero de copa del suelo y la miró desafiante pero manteniendo su eterna sonrisa amigable.

—Hoy no Pickels— Le dijo desafiante.

El pepino corrió a la cocina y ella detrás entró y tomó un cuchillo. Pickels trató de abrir la ventana pero no podía, al final tuvo que saltar para esquivar el cuchillazo de Lammy. Desde el suelo la miró, impresionado porque ella hizo aquello, dispuesta a cortarlo sin dudar.

Salió corriendo y se escondió detrás del televisor barato, la chica lo buscó con la mirada y luego con cuchillo en mano caminaba atenta a cualquier cosa, la oscuridad comenzaba a impedirle del todo la visión pero no se detendría por eso. Miró detrás de su tele y al visualizarlo tiró el aparato y trató de encajarle el cuchillo al pepino.

Pickels se escondió debajo del sillón.

Siguieron así un buen rato, los escondites se le acababan a Pickels pero la noche estaba siendo cada vez más oscura.

En eso él por fin luego de muchos intentos pudo entrar a la habitación de Lammy para esconderse bajo la cama.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta, revisó debajo de la cama y lo vio, el pepino salió y pasó cerca del librero de la chica lleno de libros que le regaló Lumpy para que estudiara y se entretuviera.

Lammy chocó con el librero, este por el impacto le cayó sobre las piernas.

Pickels se le acercó preocupado por la seguridad de la chica. Fue cuando de un movimiento rápido lo cortó hasta la mitad verticalmente y soltó el cuchillo, desde su lugar miró el pepino en el suelo.

Lo había hecho.

Mató a Pickels.

Sonrió bastante y luego intentó levantarse. Pero no pudo, sus piernas eran aplastadas por el pesado librero, lo intentó nuevamente y luego estuvo arrastrándose aún con la mano herida, con tanta fuerza terminó por desgarrarse ambas piernas, pero solo la piel y carne se quedó debajo a que los huesos seguían conectados a su cuerpo: Fue como pelar un plátano.

Gritó al ver sus piernas y pidió ayuda, pero nadie fue, estaba sola, sola porque asesinó al único amigo que tenía. Todo fue peor cuando la energía de todo el lugar afuera se fue dejando todo en completa oscuridad y con muchos gritos de fondo.

El ambiente era solitario, frio, triste, le daba miedo, mucho miedo y peor porque nadie iba a consolarla.

Murió llorando en el suelo hasta perder toda la sangre suficiente, murió diciendo el nombre de su amigo mientras lo buscaba con las manos en la oscuridad, murió sola porque solo encontró el arma homicida.


End file.
